<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dandelion colored hair by summerdayghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988261">dandelion colored hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost'>summerdayghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Turned Into Vampire, Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/F, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People always mistook Buffy and Spike for sisters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drusilla/Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dandelion colored hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People always mistook Buffy and Spike for sisters. Drusilla didn’t see much of a resemblance, their faces were different shapes, but she couldn’t blame people. They both had dandelion colored hair. And it wasn’t like the truth was too far off.</p><p>Spike may not have been Buffy’s sister, but she certainly was her daddy. Mommy was the word Drusilla would have used, but that really was not up to her. She was just happy to finally be a grandmama.</p><p>Killing slayers was Spike’s old hobby, and while that was all well and good, they were having fun trying something new.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>